Wanted
by Croc9400
Summary: Hiccup is wanted. He is the Chief of Berk with a newborn son. One night, a mysterious person comes to Berk, asking for the one they call the Dragon Master and his dragon. If the Dragon Master does not come, he will destroy the village. And a chief protects his own. T because it gets a little gory and disturbing in later chapters.
1. I

**Chapter I**

"A son!" the worlds rang throughout Berk, "the chief's wife has beared a son!"

"Well there's the official announcement," Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was still panting heavily in bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup?" it was Valka, "may I come in?"

"Astrid, do you mind?" Hiccup asked. Astrid just shook her head. Hiccup smiled and opened the door for his mother. She gave him a hug, then went over to Astrid and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations," she said, "to both of you,"

Astrid and Hiccup just smiled at each other.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I was thinking Stoick, if you don't mind," Hiccup looked out the window, and at the crowd that was assembling below their balcony.

"That's fine with me. I think it's very brave of you," Astrid replied. Hiccup walked over to her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then Toothless came bursting into the room. He came over and licked Astrid, then looked over to the tiny human in the blanket. He gave it a weird look, before cautiously walking towards it to investigate.

"Toothless, meet the newest member of the family, Stoick," Hiccup said. Toothless perked up at the name, looking around for his master's dead father.

"No, Toothless. Not that Stoick," Hiccup said a little disappointed, "this Stoick,"

Hiccup walked over to the crib, and picked up his son. Then the child began crying.

"I don't think he likes me," Hiccup said, and handed him to Astrid.

"Mom, help her please, I don't know how to do that,"

The girls laughed, and Valka began teaching Astrid to breast feed. Toothless and Hiccup ventured to the window, and looked out at the people of Berk. They were waiting to meet their future chief, and for him to be blessed by the elder, who should be knocking on the door at any...

And there it was. Three raps on the door. Toothless ran out of the bedroom, and down to the front door. The elder came upstairs just as Astrid finished feeding Stoick.

"Are you ready, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, offering her his hand. She took it and stood up. She then took the baby back from Valka and the couple walked towards the doors of the balcony. Hiccup opened the doors, and the two walked out, with Valka and Toothless close behind. The crowd cheered as the chief and his family came out on to the balcony. Hiccup raised a hand, and the crowd got silent.

"I just want to say that ten years ago, I never thought you guys would even care if I had a child or not," this got some laughs, "but I am glad you are all here for the blessing, and name revealing of my new baby boy,"

Everyone cheered again as The Elder walked out onto the balcony. Then the crowd got silent. She muttered under her breath before painting a symbol on the baby's forehead in ashes.

"Vikings, may I present to you, your future chief, Stoick Gobber Haddock!"

The crowd cheered once more, Hiccup knew Gobber would be telling everyone that the child had his name. Hiccup knew he would be proud. Once it was too dark to see, they went inside. Astrid placed Stoick back in his crib, Valka went to her room, Toothless curled up at the foot of the bed, while Hiccup and Astrid got in it.

"Congratulations," Hiccup said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Thanks, but you helped,"

"Yeah. A little bit. You're the one the head came shooting out of,"

"Well you're the one that had to watch,"

"Don't ever make me do that again,"

"It's entirely your choice,"

"Well, since we're going to be up all night, I'm going to try and sleep now,"

"Ok. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

* * *

Stoick began crying for the third time that night. Astrid was feeding him while Hiccup was just sitting up in bed. He glanced over at his window, and he saw a light flickering outside.

"What the...?" he stood up and pulled back the curtain. Outside he saw a fire and a dark figure standing in front of it.

"Oh my gods," Hiccup said. He began pulling on pieces of his flight suit.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid asked.

"There's someone out there who shouldn't be," Hiccup said, "I'm gonna go check him out,"

Hiccup put his helmet on, "You stay here. Come on, Toothless,"

Toothless jumped up and follow Hiccup out of the bedroom.

"Be careful,"

"I have Toothless," Hiccup poked his head back in the room, "I'll be fine,"

By the time Hiccup got outside, a decent sized crowd had gathered around the fire.

"Where is the dragon master?!" he shouted. No one said a world.

"Stay close, Toothless," Hiccup whispered. The two walked into the crowds. Hiccup whispered for people to leave as he passed them. He did this until he made it to the center of the circle.

"Are you the dragon master?" the dark figured hissed.

"Yes, I am," Hiccup replied, "what do you want?"

"I want you, dragon master, and your dragon," it said. Toothless reared up and growled.

"Toothless, calm down," Hiccup placed a hand on the dragon's forehead. He stopped growling, but stayed ready to strike.

"What do you want with me?" Hiccup asked.

"That, my friend, will all be revealed in good time. Meet me at sundown tomorrow in the place you first met him," it pointed at Toothless, "every day you do not come, I will return to your village, and burn one house down, every, single night. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I do," Hiccup exhaled

"Good," it seemed satisfied

"Now get out of my village," Hiccup growled. The figure laughed, and backed up into the fire. The fire completely disappeared, and so did the figure. Everyone gasped and was in total shock. Hiccup took off his helmet, and investigated the spot where the fire had been. The grass was perfectly normal, and the fire had never spread.

After that shock wore off, everyone looked at Hiccup, worried about what he might do. All Hiccup could do was look up at Toothless. He looked just as confused as Hiccup.

_**How was that? my first HTTYD fic. Hope you like it!**_


	2. II

**Chapter II**

The next day, Hiccup and his team of advisors met in Hiccup's living room. Their normal meeting space had been already been signed out by someone else, so they couldn't meet there on such short notice. Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Toothless were sitting around a fire.

"Hiccup you can not go," Valka insisted.

"Your mother's right, Hiccup," Gobber said, sipping from his cup, "it's far too dangerous,"

"Yes, but I don't feel like anyone's house burning down because I didn't show up. I'm going, just to see what he wants," Hiccup replied.

"But what if wants to kill you?" Fishlegs shoved some food in his mouth.

"He has a good point, " Valka said.

"But why would he come here and threaten to kill other people? Why not just sneak into my house and kill me?"

"Because maybe he knows Toothless is here," Astrid spoke up, "I think you should go,"

"I am going," Hiccup said, "If anything happens to me, Astrid and Valka are in charge. If I'm not back in an hour after nightfall, send out a search party,"

Everyone agreed. It may be a council, but they didn't have to vote. Hiccup made the decision of what was happening. After Gobber and Fishlegs left, Hiccup said goodbye to his mother, goodbye to his wife, and goodbye to his son. He put his helmet on his head, and left the village on Toothless' back.

It wasn't sunset quite yet. Hiccup just flew out over the ocean with Toothless. The two landed in Itchy Armpit, and sat on a rock. Hiccup pulled his helmet off, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So what do you think about this guy, bud?" Hiccup asked, "I mean, he disappeared into fire! There's something up with this guy,"

Toothless nodded. Hiccup scratched him under the chin. Toothless' foot stamped the ground as his tongue hung out of his mouth. He was about to collapse on the ground. When he sensed something. He perky up and began sniffing around.

"Toothless?" Hiccup stood up, "what is it, bud?"

Toothless ignored him and kept sniffing. Then he stuck his nose up and sniffed some more. Hiccup put his helmet on.

"Toothless, I think we better go," Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back, and the took off, just as every rock around the one they were sitting on, burst into flames.

"I'm glad you can sense these things," Hiccup laughed nervously. The two flew back to the place they had first met, which they had named Einn. Hiccup went over to a small rock, and scratched the words "help us" into it, just in case. He placed the rock near the edge of the clearing. Then he went back and sat with Toothless.

"What do you think, bud? Helmet on or off?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nudged the helmet towards him, indicating that Hiccup should put it on. Hiccup picked it up off the ground and placed it on his head just as the sun began to set.

"And I thought you weren't going to show up?" a hooded figure appeared from a fire that just went out.

"And you thought I wouldn't?" Hiccup replied.

"Take off your helmet, boy. I want to see your face," it's voice was raspier than the night before. Hiccup hesitated a moment, but then slipped the helmet off his head. The figure burst out in laughter.

"_You're _the dragon master?! Ha! You're just a kid!"

"I'm twenty-three! Thank you very much,"

"Ok, my bad," it laughed.

"So what do you? What is _so_ important that you threatened to burn down my entire village over,"

"It's just...I need a favor,"

"And that is?"

"Why don't you come with me. It's a little hard to explain,"

"Not a chance,"

"Ok then. We'll do this the hard way,"

The figure snapped fingers. Hiccup immediately fell unconscious. Toothless nudged him, but he didn't move. Then Toothless began feeling sleepy as well. He tried to fight it, but soon he too fell unconscious.

* * *

"Dragonriders!" Astrid stormed into the room they were all in. Everyone in the room turned, including Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Eret, and many more. Some of them looked scared.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Eret asked.

"Hiccup hasn't returned and it's two hours after nightfall!" she shouted

"And...?" Ruff began.

"AND YOU ALL SHOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HIM! GO!" she shouted. Everyone jumped up and headed for the dragon stables. Waking up dragons isn't the smartest thing to do, but this was for Hiccup

Astrid left and went back to the house. Valka was holding Stoick in her arms.

"I think he's hungry," Valka said, handing Astrid the child, "I've been trying everything...he just won't stop crying,"

Astrid began to feed him, but he wouldn't accept anything.

"I think he wants his father," Astrid said, "maybe even more than I do,"

"Oh, Astrid," Valka stood up and gave her a hug, "Hiccup will come home...he has Toothless to protect him,"

"But that guy...Hiccup said he disappeared into _fire_. It has to be some sort of sorcery or witchcraft. It may not be a test of brute force,"

"Well, if it's a battle of the minds, Hiccup can win,"

"Yes, but what if it's a battle of something else? He might not come out of this alive,"

"He is going to come out of this alive. They both are, if not, I'm gonna kill him,"

"Thanks, Valka," Astrid smiled and hugged her mother in law.

* * *

There was a knock on the door which woke Astrid up. She made sure Stoick was asleep before going to the door. She opened it and saw Snotlout.

"Snotlout! What did you find?" Astrid asked.

"The clearing was completely empty. No bodies on the ground, no bodies in the lake. We searched in a two mile stretch from that area," he responded.

"So there was absolutely nothing?"

"Well, we did find one thing, but the other, Eret in particular, don't want me showing you this,"

"What it is?"

"This," he handed her a small stone. Astrid looked at it. She thought there was nothing until she saw two words scratched into the stone.

"Help us," she whispered.


	3. III

**III**

Hiccup woke up gasping for breath. It was completely dark and he couldn't see a thing. He tried standing up, but the ceiling was too low. He hit his head hard. He felt around a way out, but he was surrounded by four stone walls.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called for his best friend, but he didn't hear anything come out of his own mouth. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. He began pushing on the stone surrounding him, looking for a way out, but there was none. Then the stone floor beneath him disappeared, and he fell.

He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He couldn't see where he was falling, all he knew is that he was falling. Then he hit water. He felt the bottom of the pool, and pushed his feet off it. He broke the surface, gasping for breath. Then he opened his eyes. He could see.

He swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He was in a large cave. The only thing that looked vaguely familiar was a shiny stone lodged in the rock. He walked over to the cave wall, and pulled it out.

"Diamonds," he took out his knife and pried another out of the wall. He looked around, there were other minerals in the cave. Some he recognized, some he didn't.

"Don't touch that," Hiccup dropped the diamonds. The hooded figure was standing in front of the opposite wall.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! And where's Toothless?!"

"Relax, you're dragon is fine,"

"Well where is he?!"

"Upstairs,"

"Well where's the exit?"

"I make the exits,"

"Who are you? What is up with you? Are you a sorcerer or something?"

"I can do magic, yes,"

"Can I at least see your face? Hear your real voice? If you're going to keep me here, at least show yourself to me,"

The figure took a step towards Hiccup. Then it pulled back it's hood, revealing the most beautiful of woman. She had long, dark hair, and big brown eyes.

"There you go. You've seen me," she said in a sweet voice, "now go see your dragon,"

An opening formed in the wall behind her. Hiccup advanced towards it, and saw a staircase that led up. He took one last look at the woman before running up the stairs.

* * *

"Valka!" Astrid shouted, storming back into the house, "Valka! Get up,"

Valka came stumbling out into the living room, "what's the matter, Astrid?"

"Hiccup's in trouble," she began gathering things from the cupboards and putting them into bags, "I'm going to find him,"

"But what about Stoick?"

"Remember that woman who offered to be his wet nurse?"

"Yes,"

"Find her in the morning, and invite her and her family to stay here until I return," she slung a backpack over her shoulder.

"But, Astrid," Valka placed a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder, "how do you know he's in trouble?"

"This," Astrid held out the stone. Valka looked at it and gasped, "they found it in the clearing,"

"Well then you better go,"

Astrid turned to leave the house.

"Astrid," Valka called, Astrid turned, "be careful,"

"I will. You're in charge," she grabbed her axe and closed the door. She ran across the village to the dragon stables. She walked over to Stormfly's stable, and woke her up.

"Hey Stormfly," Astrid pet her dragon who was so happy to see her, "I've missed you too. I know you haven't been out in a few months, but we have to go a long way,"

Astrid jumped on her dragon's back. She Went charging towards the door, but then it shut in front of her.

"Who's there?" she picked up her axe and jumped down off her dragon. She crept around the quiet stable; looking for the person who had closed the gate.

"Astrid," someone said. Astrid turned and raised her axe. It was Snotlout.

"Snotlout?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Astrid shouted, lowering her axe.

"I can't let you leave,"

"Why not?"

"Because then they'll know I told you!"

"Well take the stone back," she tossed him the stone, "and tell them I went for a ride,"

"What happens if you don't come back?"

"I am coming back. I'm coming back with Hiccup," she jumped back on Stormfly.

"But what if you don't come back in a reasonable amount of time? What do I tell them then?"

"The truth," she said. Snotlout looked dumbfounded, "Valka will defend you. She's in charge for now,"

"Astrid, please. Be careful,"

"I will. Now open the gate,"

Snotlout went over to the handle, and opened the gate. Astrid went flying out the door. Snotlout watched her go. Then he screamed and threw the stone across the room.

* * *

Hiccup ran up what seemed like an endless set of stairs. He ran up them for almost five minutes until he came to an empty chamber.

"Toothless?" he looked around for a door of any sort, "TOOTHLESS!"

Then an opening appeared in the rock. He didn't question it, he just ran down as fast as he could. At the end there was another empty chamber. He turned back and saw the doorway he had come through was gone. When he turned back there was a hole in ground big enough for him to jump through. He wandered to the edge and saw it was about twenty feet deep.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted into the hole. He heard the dragon inside the hole. He didn't hesitate, he jumped down.

He didn't hit the ground hard at all; it was a very soft landing. He looked up and saw that the hole had closed. He turned and saw another hallway, it had a dimly lit chamber at the end. He stood up and ran down the hall. He was about to enter the chamber when he crashed into something invisible in the doorway.

"What the...?" he placed a hand there, and felt a solid surface. He got a glimpse of Toothless inside. As soon as his hand touched it, it turned completely black.. He pounded on it, that's when Toothless came bounding over to the doorway. He couldn't see Hiccup, but he know he was there.

Hiccup gave up, he wouldn't be able to break down the forcefield. He pressed his back against it, and slid down to the floor. Toothless understood this too. He laid down by the doorway as close to Hiccup as he could get. This was worse than not being anywhere near him. Being so close; knowing he was there, and not being to see him, or be with him. That was much worse.

_**Because I'm mean**_


End file.
